CREES QUE SOY COBARDE
by Rukia Nair
Summary: Nunca reten a una Kuchiki, y menos se metan con su orgullo de mujer


**Konichiwa mina…**

**Por fin y gracias a kami… e terminado, si e terminado de escribir la continuación de ****¿SEXUALIDAD EN DUDA?.**

**Y es mi regalo por el cumple de mi amado Ichigo (ojitos de corazón y estrellitas) lo amo tanto… OMERETO ICHIGO…**

**Agradezco enormemente a todos los que se dieron su breve pasadita por ese, y también a los que leerán este, espero llene sus expectativas mas pervertidas jejejejeje.**

**BLEACH y todos los personajes que aparecerán no son propiedad de Tite Kubo…son míos, sí como lo leyeron míos jajajajaja (soñar no cuesta nada verdad? T.T)**

**¿CREES QUE SOY COBARDE?**

**-**Bien ya nos vamos hijo, Rukia chan…espero tengan mucha actividad esta noche – dijo lo último levantando su pulgar y guiñándole un ojo a su hijo

-deja esas estupideces viejo verde – vocifero el pelinaranja

-Rukia chan, si mi hijo es un torpe contigo, aunque me duela el corazón de perder a una hija como tu, te pido lo dejes si no es capaz de llenar tus expectativas – dijo aún con el pie del chico estampado en su rostro

-Te dije que pararas con esos absurdos comentarios – y lo mando fuera de una patada

-Rukia chan, la cena esta en la nevera pueden calentarla, el almuerzo de mañana también – dijo la tierna Kurosaki

-Gracias Yuzu, y no te preocupes estaremos bien –

-Si Yuzu, solo estaremos fuera una noche, después de todo el viejo y esa reunión a la que va será solo por la mañana y no mas –

-Si… – dijo la pequeña – pero bueno estaremos de regreso para la noche, para celebrar tu cumpleaños onii chan–

-No te preocupes hija mía, aún si no llegamos Ichigo estará muy bien acompañado, verdad Rukia chan? –

-Claro que si, yo le preparare algo, no se preocupen – dijo sin notar a que se refería el pervertido Kurosaki

-Si, se que quieres mucho a onii chan, Rukia chan, por eso espero que la pasen muy bien el día de su cumpleaños – dijo la castaña y la morena contuvo un tono carmín en sus mejillas.

-Bueno niñas vámonos a Tokio a pasarla en grande y en familia, nada mejor que llevar a mis pequeñas niñas de vacaciones – gritaba Isshin mientras subía al taxi

-Bueno, por fin se fueron – dijo un desganado pelinaranja

-quieres comer algo?, tengo hambre–

-bueno, vamos a ver que hay para comer –

-Vale –

La morena se dirigió a la cocina, se propuso preparar unos hotcakes con miel, alistaba los ingredientes cuando sintió unos brazos apoderarse de su cintura y un aliento cálido resonar en su cuello

-Ichigo…- dijo sorprendida y medio temblando por el repentino atrevimiento del chico

-Rukia…- dijo depositando un suave beso en su níveo cuello -…que haremos hoy – dijo rosando su nariz en el cuello mientras ascendía para absorber el aroma de su cabello

-¿Qué…que quieres hacer? – musitó sosteniendo el recipiente donde tenía la mezcla, el cual ya habría soltado si no lo tuviera apoyado en el mesón

-Tú sabes lo que quiero – le dijo en tono seductor

-Eres un pervertido – dijo soltando una leve risita

-Di lo que quieras pero se que también lo quieres –

-No lo creo –

-claro que sí –

-Kurosaki kun es un adolescente calentón que piensa solamente en una cosa – dijo con ese tonito

-Deja de usar esa vos… - le recriminó poniéndose mas serio pero sin soltarla –…además me debes algo – dijo haciendo referencia a lo de la mañana y apegándola más hacia él

-Yo no te debo nada – dijo seria y empezando de nuevo con la labor de preparar los hotcakes

-Solo digo…si crees que me quedare tan tranquilo estas equivocada –

-lo ves…eres un calentón –

-di lo que quieras, pero no es eso, solamente quiero que admitas que te gustó –

-y crees que lo hare?...te equivocas si eso crees –

-Aún así esta noche hare que lo admitas – dijo separándose de ella no sin antes depositar un suave beso en la comisura de los labios de la morena

-Deja ese tema y ponte a preparar la mesa –

-Ya lo hice solo falta que sirvas lo que sea que estés haciendo –

-Esta bien ya lo hago…y si no me vas a ayudar es mejor que te vayas –

-Si quieres que te ayude pídemelo –

-No tengo porque hacerlo –

-Claro que sí –

-No, si quieres comer tendrías que ayudarme a preparar lo que estoy haciendo y no quedarte ahí mirando como un imbécil – y aunque no fuera una de sus comunes discusiones, otra ves la morena tenía razón y el ya no tenía argumentos

-esta bien, te ayudo – dijo sin mas

La tarde paso rápida, se pusieron a hacer algo de aseo, después de todo las vacaciones ya habían empezado y como no tenían clases tenían mucho tiempo libre, exceptuando por los hollows claro, y justamente uno aparece muy cerca.

-Ichigo…- dijo la morena viendo la pantalla y la ubicación

-Donde esta? – dijo saliendo de su cuerpo

-No muy lejos…a cuatro calles al oeste…vamos – dijo tomando la gikongan – Pyon, pórtate bien – y ambos salieron en dirección a dicho lugar

Cuando llegaron un enorme hollow se encontraba persiguiendo el alma de dos jóvenes que corrían en dirección a ambos shinigamis

-Ichigo – gritó la morena para que él atacara, pero el hollow lo esquivó

-serás imbécil – dijo ella invocando a su Zanpakutō y blandiéndola con la primera danza, haciendo que el hollow se descomponga en cuestión de segundos, sin mucho esfuerzo

-A quien llamas imbécil? – le recriminó el pelinaranja ya frente a ella

-A ti a quien mas…no pudiste acabar con un hollow tan débil – le dijo en tono burlón

-Cállate enana – dijo mirando a los jóvenes que estaban un poco mas lejos de ellos – bueno será mejor hacerles el funeral del alma –

-Gracias por ayudarnos, señorita – dijo uno de los jóvenes de de cabellera oscura y aspecto atractivo

-Si no fue nada – dijo secamente

-Disculpen pero ustedes son shinigamis verdad? – dijo el otro de cabellera castaña

-Si lo somos – dijo el pelinaranja algo fastidiado

-Lo ves te lo dije –

-Vale tu ganas, los shinigamis existen – le respondió el de cabellera oscura

-bueno hagamos el funeral de almas – dijo el pelinaranja

Y después de enviar a los jóvenes a la SS, ambos se dirigieron hacia su casa, caminaron tranquilos, con uno que otro insulto por parte de ambos, y algunos golpes de parte de la shinigami

-Ya anocheció…- dijo él

-Sí, la tarde pasó rápida…- dijo algo ausente

-En que piensas-

-pues, es un secreto…-

-Enana…-

-Fresita…-

Prefirió no decir nada, se sentía en paz, solo con estar ambos en su habitación, ella recostada en el suelo de forma pensativa, y él en su cama, viendo por la ventana, mientras escuchaba en su mp3 una canción que era una de sus favoritas, Song for… de Rookiez is Punk´d .

Mientras la morena pensaba en dos cosas, la primera en como hacer para llevar a Ichigo a la fiesta que todos habían preparado para él, el día de mañana, y la segunda y mas importante para ella, como hacer para que el pervertido que tenia en frente, le dijera que ella es mucho mejor que el en la cama, pero pensar eso la hacia sonrojarse levemente, aún no creía haber hecho eso con el pelinaranja, pero le gustaba saber que él sentía lo mismo que ella, así que dentro de unos minutos mas, pondría su plan en marcha, claro si se podía llamar plan a lo que tenía pensado hacer, no se veía a ella misma haciéndolo, pero por defender su orgullo como mujer lo haría.

-Ichigo…voy a tomar un baño – dijo saliendo de la habitación mientras él la observaba como si fuera algo de lo mas normal

-has lo que quieras –

Miro su reloj, después de un rato…había pasado casi una hora desde que la morena había salido, y de cierta forma se preocupo así que estaba a punto de levantarse e ir a buscarla pero en ese momento ella ingreso

-bueno Kurosaki Ichigo, es hora de que te demuestre algo…- dijo sonriendo sensualmente y acercándose peligrosamente

Él sonrió de lado, ya sabia a lo que se refería, y no iba a dejar pasar una oportunidad como esa para hacerla sentir algo mucho mejor que lo de la otra noche, además ella era la que había venido dispuesta a pasar la noche juntos, talves era por que algo se traía entre manos, pero no importaba.

-Entonces…que te parece si empezamos…-dijo poniéndose frente a ella tratando de besarla, pero ella lo detuvo haciéndose a un lado

-Lo siento Kurosaki kun, pero…esta ves no te será tan fácil – dijo con esa vos que solía usar, pero de forma sensual, y lo empujó a la cama, y él permaneció sentado y ella se puso sobre él

- Eso crees, ya veremos - dijo sabiendo que ella quería ser la que domine esta ves, pero no la dejaría, él era quien iba a domarla y no al revés

-Lo veremos…-dijo besándolo apasionadamente sosteniéndolo del rostro mientras él le acariciaba las piernas, por debajo del camisón blanco con tirantes– Oh, veo que eres rápido – dijo sintiendo como él le acariciaba los muslos

-Y para que esperar – dijo sonriendo sensual, haciendo que ella se sonroje levemente

-Pues entonces…-dijo y aunque no estaba muy segura de lo que iba a hacer lo hiso

De un tiro le quito la polera que traía puesto dejando a su deleite los pectorales del pelinaranja, para luego dirigirse nuevamente a sus labios y ambos empezaron una apasionada guerra, mientras sus manos exploraban mutuamente sus cuerpos.

Él empezó a deslizar los tiros del camisón para poder dejarla igual que él, cosa que resulto fácil, ya que la prenda había resbalado por sus brazos deteniéndose en su cintura ya que estaba sobre él, e intentó hacer lo mismo con su sujetador, pero ella lo detuvo.

Lo miró con un brillo seductor en sus pupilas, una mirada felina y deseosa le decía que esperase, y lo tumbó. Audazmente lo despojó de sus jeans dejándolo en bóxers, él sonrió de lado mientras acariciaba a su pequeña fierecilla por todos lados.

Lo volvió a besar, él la sostuvo de la nuca para poder tener mayor acceso a la boca de la morena, y empezó a descender por la espalda de ella, deteniéndose cuando se topó con el vestido que aún traía puesto, maldijo al mismo por estorbar su recorrió

-Estas algo impaciente no? – dijo burlona y algo agitada

-claro que no…- se defendió él

Pero era mentira, el dolor de su erección en su entrepierna se incrementaba, y ella no ayudaba, removiéndose ligeramente sobre él, causando que sus sexos se frotaran haciéndolos gemir de placer.

Ella decidió dejar su boca para bajar por su cuello y morderlo, escucho como él aguantaba un ronco gemido, no era una experta, pero al parecer lo hacia bien, besaba sus hombros y con sus dedos delineaba sus bien formados músculos de sus pectorales.

Sus manos ya no podían mas, presiono los pechos de la morena con el derecho, mientras que con el izquierdo se dirigía al centro de la intimidad de la morena, por sobre sus bragas.

Al sentir el curso que las manos de su amante empezaron a tomar, se alejó de él de un salto, haciendo que su camisón se deslizara por completo, dejándola en ropa interior.

"Que es lo que e hecho mal, acaso la asuste?" pensó al verla alejada, pero al verla al rostro pudo notar una traviesa sonrisa y una mirada retadora en ella, y observarla con solo dos prendas lo excitaba aún mas, y él también sonrió de la misma forma

-que esperas…-la retó él agitado

-solo observo a mi presa – dijo dirigiendo su mirada y su cuerpo hacia una parte de la anatomía del pelinaranja

Una ves mas se sentó sobre él, pero en sus piernas sin hacer contacto entre sus partes, y sus manos acariciaron sensualmente el cuerpo del pelinaranja descendiendo hasta colarse por debajo de sus bóxers y frotar su miembro, causando sonoros gemidos en él, sonrió complacida.

Lo jaló para poder besarlo nuevamente mientras le proporcionaba esas caricias que sabia lo estaban volviendo loco, y podía notarlo, ya que él también estaba deseoso de tocarla pero ella se lo impidió agarrando su mano derecha inmovilizándolo y su izquierda la sostenía por la nuca, mientras la besaba con tanto deseo, se dijo a sí misma que ya era momento, y deshizo el beso, para bajar por su cuello y su cuerpo llenándolo de apasionados besos y suaves mordidas, hasta su destino.

Él supo lo que pretendía y quiso volver a tomar el control, pero no pudo ya que ella lo dejo sin sus bóxers rápidamente y lo miraba con deseo, mientras sostenía entre sus manos a su ya despierto amigo, y vio como ella acomodaba sus manos para frotar su miembro, mientras con sus labios lo besaba suavemente, luego acomodó su boca alrededor de él, y empezaba a succionarlo, ella sabia complacerlo, era todo una experta para él, y aún mejor, ella solo lo hacia con él.

Su boca se movía de arriba hacia abajo, y su lengua daba ligeros roses contra su miembro, escuchaba los gemidos de él y algo parecido a su nombre, sabía que el estaba tan embriagado de placer como ella, ya que el hacer lo que estaba haciendo hacia que en su entrepierna la humedad se incremente a sobremanera, él la sostuvo de la cabeza, permanecieron un rato así hasta que sintió como él la jalaba ligeramente, indicando que pronto se vendría, y decidió mirarlo dejando al miembro del pelinaranja.

Aprovecho ese momento para jalarla y poder besarla, le había encantado poder sentir el placer que ella le había brindado, pero era momento de que él le diera el mismo placer, así que de un movimiento la jaló hacia él y la tumbó debajo de sí

-es hora de que yo empiece – dijo ronco pero con deseo y una mirada que le indicaba cuan ansioso estaba

Y antes de que pudiera decir algo él la beso ferozmente y empezó a deshacerse de sus prendas dejándola igual que él, y empezó a recorrerla completamente con sus labios y lengua, lamiendo sus pezones, mordiéndolos, succionándolos y masajeándolos, ella no pudo evitar gemir su nombre , las caricias que le proporcionaban no se parecían a las de la noche anterior, estas eran mucho mas apasionadas.

Sintió el rose de su miembro chocarse contra sus pliegues y ella casi gritó su nombre, él la había sentido ya húmeda y quería ir a probar el elixir de su diosa, pero por ahora no, tenia que esperar un poco mas, quería hacerla sufrir como ella lo había hecho con él.

Se mantuvo sobre ella, escuchándola suspirar y gemir su nombre como él lo hacia de momentos, dejándole marcas rojas por todo su cuerpo, llevó una de sus manos a la entrada de ella, frotándola suavemente haciendo que ella arqueara la espalda.

Se preguntó, ¿Cuándo él había empezado a tomar el control? Si era ella quien tenía que hacerlo, pero no le importó, por un buen rato lo hiso sufrir y ahora estaba recibiendo su recompensa, las caricias que le brindaba eran tan placenteras como tortuosas, ya que no esperaba mas el momento de sentirlo dentro nuevamente, pero no le iba a dar el gusto de pedírselo.

Vio como se sostenía de las sabanas queriendo retener los temblores de su cuerpo, ya que notó como ella se convulsionaba cada que introducía un dedo en ella.

En un camino de besos se dirigió hasta sus pliegues, lamiendo cada gota que ella derramaba con gran lujuria, no pudo evitar sonreír de un placer embriagador al sentir el olor de su morena, era simplemente excitante, ya no aguantaba mas, tenia que hacerla suya.

La jaló sobre sí, adoptando otra posición, el sentado y ella sobre él, cosa que la sorprendió, dejándola por unos segundos perdida en su mirada, y luego sintió como el erecto pene del pelinaranja pedía permiso para ingresar, y ella abrió mas las piernas indicándolo que le daba permiso.

Una sonrisa se formó en ellos, y sus labios se unieron una ves mas. Aún sentía algo de dolor, lo que la dejo por unos momentos estática, y él supo apaciguarla con ese apasionado beso y el masaje lujurioso sobre sus nalgas, ayudándola a obtener una mejor postura para que él pueda entrar.

Una ves dentro, él empezó a moverse lento, ella gritó de placer al sentirlo, y cuando acompasaron su ritmo, se podía escuchar sonoros gritos de placer de ambos, sus nombres grabados en el aire con un tono de lujuria, deseo, y sobre todo ese sentimiento de pertenencia mutua, su acompasado ritmo dejaba notar el sonido de sus traspirados cuerpos unidos en un vaivén del cual ninguno quería salir.

Ambos gritaban el nombre del otro, mientras sus pechos se rosaban con sus pectorales, causando una agradable electricidad, sus manos bien sujetas a sus nalgas le ayudaban a moverse con mayor comodidad, sus piernas ya no podían mas, pero el deseo era mayor, sintió su primer ola de placer invadirla, y él también, pero aún así no se detuvieron, se sentían completos, pero querían mas, continuaron moviéndose, pero él la recostó sin desprenderse de ella, ella se sostuvo a él enredando sus dedos en su cabello, y él agarrándola de las piernas las elevo a sus hombros y empezó a embestirla, mientras escuchaba escapar de la morena su nombre, no pudo evitarlo también gritó el nombre de ella, y empezaron a moverse.

Lo sentía hasta el fondo, y aún quería sentirlo más, y él la complacía, ellos, y sus cuerpos estaban hechos a la medida. Sus corazones eran uno, su sudor y el ritmo que llevaban también, ya no había duda, ellos se pertenecían.

La plenitud del placer, el calor de ambos, los fluidos mezclados, las convulsiones, y la firme declaración de que son el uno para el otro, los llevó al final, encontrándose con sus miradas satisfechas, no había nada que decir, no había porque decirlo, para que hablar si solo con verse a los ojos lo sabían.

Se recostó a un lado de ella, abrazándola, y cubriéndola con su cuerpo y las sábanas, se volvieron a mirar y ambos sonrieron sonrojados por el calor que sentían, se aferraron el uno al otro y permanecieron juntos, hasta caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

-_"Un perfecto regalo" _– pensó él antes de observarla por última ves y rendirse en sus sueños

**FIN**

**Kiiiiiiiiiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, que les pareció, espero les haya gustado.**

**Espero sus comentarios, criticas, ideas que pueda adjuntar, cualquier cosa que quieran decirme o reclamar.**

**JA NE**


End file.
